ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Es Navidad en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y Kakashi debe pasarla en el hospital solo, sin embargo, cuando parece que será otro año de soledad, su pequeña alumna, Sakura, aperece y le muestra que no estará solo; Kakashi se da cuenta de que la Navidad trae a la persona correcta.


**ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO:**

Kakashi se encontraba en la cama del hospital, para variar había resultado herido en la última misión y para complicar más la situación, realmente se encontraba mal, a tal extremo que aún cuando él odiaba estar en esos lugar, sabía que lo más conveniente era quedarse ahí, por lo menos por una semana más. ¡Vaya fastidio!

Su cama estaba junto a la única ventana de esa aburrida habitación, echó un vistazo a la Aldea y un brillo la cubría casi en su totalidad, la mayoría de las casas lucían una decoración navideña que lo abrumaba, por todos lados estaban esos adornos y luces que no dejaban olvidar la época. Normalmente cada año, esas fechas pasaban casi inadvertidas para él, pero ahora, estando convaleciente sabía que sería casi imposible ignorarlas, en especial porque ahora recibiría menos visitas, todos estarían demasiado concentrados en las fiestas que se aproximaban para visitar a un viejo sensei herido, sin duda pasaría a segundo plano. Siempre había estado solo, pero esa época se lo restregaba en la cara. Sacudió la cabeza amargamente.

-Por lo menos los tengo a ustedes- exclamó con una sonrisa y tomó uno de sus típicos libros. –Menuda compañía- admitió suspirando y releyendo las mismas páginas de siempre. Estaba más que resignado a estar solo cuando, para su sorpresa, alguien entró. Hubiera esperado que fuera una enfermera y era algo así, pero no la esperaba a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?- realmente estaba sorprendido. Su alumna le mostraba una sonrisa sincera y no parecía ofendida con su tono confundido.

-Desde ahora soy su médico particular, yo cuidaré de usted, sensei- se acercó a él con gran seguridad y sin titubear –Espero que no le moleste-

-Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar a tu sensei- no le gustaba la compañía forzada y menos de ella.

-Pues no se me ocurre ninguna- su tono testarudo bastó para que se quedara en silencio –Ahora cambiaré sus vendas- anunció acercándose a él y quitando las cobijas que lo cubrían, su pecho vendado quedó al descubierto, una fría ráfaga de viento entró y lo hizo estremecer. –Cerraré la ventana- anunció su alumna notando su incomodidad. Al principio Kakashi pensó que sería una mala idea que fuera ella quien lo atendiera, pero cuando notó el cuidado y la suavidad con que era tratado cambió de idea, las manos de la ninja eran cálidas y tersas.

-Eres buena- informó apenas sintiendo dolor. Los días anteriores cuando era atendido por alguien más, tenía que reunir todo su coraje para parecer fuerte y ajeno al dolor, pero su alumna tenía un cuidado extremo al tratarlo que lo tranquilizaba y lo alarmaba a la vez, era lo último que faltaba, que fuera perfecta en todo lo que hacía.

-¿Ha tenido alguna molestia?, quiero decir, aparte del intenso dolor- aplicó un poco de chakra en su pecho herido y calmó las punzadas.

-Ninguna, y el dolor no es tan intenso- de pronto no quiso quedar como un enclenque delante de su alumna. La ninja le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, el efecto que él estaba esperando, ahora ella pensaba que era un tipo duro.

-Ahora tiene que sentarse- informó preocupada del dolor que le podría causar, y en efecto, tuvo que reunir gran parte de su fuerza para poder sentarse sobre la cama y acabó agotado. –Sólo será un minuto- aplicó un poco más de chakra sobre su espalda y el dolor cedió ligeramente. La ninja cambió ágil y rápidamente sus vendajes y lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo.

-¿Cómo está Naruto?- su alumno también había resultado herido.

-Ya lo conoce, tiene una habilidad especial para sanar deprisa- la ninja se encogió de hombros –Lo han dado de alta hoy- anunció revisando la herida en su brazo izquierdo, quitó la venda y dejó al descubierto una herida de quince centímetros que empezaba justo donde acababa su marca ANBU, jamás se quitaría esa marca. –Gracias por traer de regreso a Naruto- ese agradecimiento lo sorprendió, buscó una mirada que le explicara todo pero su alumna seguía concentrada en la curación.

-Es mi deber-

-Lo sé, pero también sé que Naruto pude ser algo imprudente a veces y difícil de cuidar. Ustedes dos son mi equipo y aunque Naruto y yo estamos siempre a salvo, no hay nadie que cuide de usted, debe tener más cuidado, sensei- la ninja realmente parecía preocupada, dejó de curarlo y lo veía directamente a los ojos. Kakashi ya había notado el verde tan especial de esos ojos.

-Aún extrañas a Sasuke- dedujo por la forma en la que hablaba, había sido demasiado para ella perderlo y ahora cuidaba con demasía a los restantes, incluido él, hacía algún tiempo que lo notaba.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Sakura lo observaba confundida –Aunque aquí estuviera aún seguiría cuidando a mi sensei- eso lo hizo reír con cierta amargura, no le creía por completo. Si Sasuke no se hubiera ido, ella estaría a su lado más tiempo del que quisiera admitir. La ninja continuó sanando el resto de las heridas, su cuerpo aún dolía pero estaba un poco más relajado y un poco menos aburrido, su alumna conversaba tranquilamente con él, sobre cualquier cosa y así entre charlas se fue el resto de la tarde y cayó la noche.

-Gracias, Sakura- su alumna era mejor de lo que pensaba y quitando el riesgo que conllevaba su presencia, todo había resultado bien.

-Mañana volveré, en el transcurso del día, así que procure descansar- le dedicó la última sonrisa del día y salió tranquilamente.

De repente la habitación se quedó en completo silencio, no había más remedio que continuar con el libro que descansaba en la mesa junto a su cama, había sido una tarde interesante y tendría que conformarse sólo con eso, continuó con su lectura hasta que algo atrajo su atención, por la ventana podía ver como Sakura salía del hospital, la joven se aferraba a su abrigo y hundía su cabeza en una bufanda, parecía que el clima estaba frío en verdad, su alumna de pronto se detuvo; Kakashi no entendía muy bien la razón para detenerse en medio de ese frío, pero pronto lo entendió, Naruto la alcanzó y la invitó a tomar su brazo, ella lo aceptó y continuaron su recorrido hasta que se perdieron de vista.

El ninja siempre había creído que nadie podría ocupar el especio que había dejado Sasuke en Sakura, precisamente porque no había dejado ninguno, cuando se marchó también se había llevado parte de la joven, había tardado tanto en recuperar su habitual sonrisa y esa chispa en su actitud, pero ahora parecía que todo era como debía ser, parecía que Naruto había logrado conquistarle y ganarle la partida a cualquiera que esperara tener una oportunidad con la chica.

-Qué más da- no sabía de dónde venía esa respuesta tan amarga. Sus alumnos tenían derecho a hacer lo que les viniera en gana, si Sakura quería estar con él, pues bien por ella –Mierda- maldijo porque sabía que le molestaba y sabía perfectamente la razón, desde hacía algunos meses apenas podía quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

….

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Quisiera poder hacer algo más por Kakashi-sensei, esta solo en un vacío cuarto de hospital- su corazón se encogió pero intentó controlar el timbre de su voz.

-Pero si pasaste el día entero con él- parecía sorprendido de que eso no fuera suficiente. Lo que Naruto no entendía era que ese había sido un favor que ella misma se estaba haciendo.

-Y pasaré los que hagan falta-

-Creo que te preocupas demasiado, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei está bien – la ninja iba a responder pero creyó que había demostrado más interés del permitido.

-Pensaba llevarle algunas decoraciones navideñas, quizá puedan levantarle el ánimo- esa era una idea bastante inocente y quería saber la opinión de su compañero.

-Sigo creyendo que te esfuerzas demasiado- frunció el ceño –Cuando estuve en el hospital no fuiste tan atenta- le reprochó dolido.

-Tú siempre has sido bastante rápido para sanar- intentó explicarse –Además cierta enfermera no dejó que me acercara más de lo absolutamente necesario- el ninja se sonrojó y su tono dolido desapareció por completo.

-Creo que Kakashi-sensei se alegrará si le llevas un poco de la Navidad al hospital- cedió su compañero. Sakura coincidió emocionada y durante el resto del trayecto no dejó de hablar sobre el tema. La ninja esperaba que su alegría no la delatara, que no delatara que desde hacía algunos meses no podía dejar de pensar en su sensei, que su corazón se aceleraba involuntariamente cuando lo tenía cerca. Sospechaba lo que era y se sentía peligrosamente bien.

Al día siguiente Sakura ya se encaminaba al hospital, era aún temprano y la única tarea que tenía era cuidar a su sensei. La Hokage había accedido a su petición con la única condición de que fuera su único paciente y había valido la pena. Aún se le oprimía el corazón cuando lo veía tan convaleciente, sabía que era un ninja fuerte pero necesitaba cuidado y atención y ella podía verlo aún con la actitud tan descuidada de ese hombre. Sabía que había protegido a Naruto y que esa era la razón de haber terminado en esa cama de hospital, y en Navidad, cuando todos querían estar en casa y acompañados, debía ser un martirio para él estar ahí, así que ella intentaría, por lo menos, hacer más cómoda su estancia allí y de paso aprovecharía para estar con él.

-Espero no estar equivocada- se dijo así misma, aún no estaba convencida de que su sensei se sintiera cómodo con ella. Ajustó la caja que traía entre sus brazos y aceleró el paso, el frío empezaba a congelarle la nariz.

-¿Qué tienes en esa caja, Sakura?- preguntó su sensei apenas la vio entrar.

-Un sorpresa- dijo emocionada, abrió la caja y le mostró adornos Navideños, pero su sensei más que emocionado lucía incómodo. –Lo lamento, pensé que extrañaría la Navidad estando en esta habitación de hospital…- se sonrojó ligeramente al notar su error y comenzó a guardar todo en la caja.

-Lo siento, Sakura, no quise…-

-Está bien, debí preguntarle primero…- intentó sonreírle, había sido su culpa suponer que todos amaban las decoraciones navideñas.

-Sakura…-

-Ahora es mejor que lo revise- aún estaba avergonzada y quería olvidar el tema. Se acercó a él para revisar sus heridas y cambiar sus vendajes, pero antes se frotó las manos vigorosamente –Tengo las manos frías- explicó a su sensei que la veía curioso. Descubrió su pecho y notó que las vendas tenían un poco de sangre impregnada, eso la inquietó, sabía que no era nada de gravedad pero su recuperación se vería retrasada. Chasqueó la lengua pensativa.

-No es tan grave como parece- aseguró su sensei con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco es para tomárselo a la ligera- le recriminó, tenía que preocuparse más por él. Dejó de hablar y se concentró en curar sus heridas en el pecho. Tsunade le había permitido que se encargara de él porque confiaba en que sería capaz de sanarlo y no la defraudaría, aún estaba en un nivel medio pero era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar su crecimiento y que mejor que hacerlo con el encargado del equipo siete. Estaba tan concentrada que apenas se daba cuenta de que tenía el pecho desnudo de su sensei a su merced, su bien trabajo abdomen que dejaba en claro los años de trabajo, algunas pequeñas cicatrices dejaban huella de sus batallas y la ausencia de otras mostraba la inteligencia que siempre se le había atribuido. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y rió nerviosa. Levantó la vista para darle una explicación a su sensei pero éste permanecía tranquilo con los ojos cerrados. Se veía sumamente apuesto, lo que aumentó su risa, estaba irremediablemente nerviosa y eso generaba esas carcajadas tan inoportunas, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos intentando contralar el sonrojo que ya llegaba hasta las orejas.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura?- Kakashi no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando, ciertamente que su alumna parecía divertida con algo y no recordaba haber escuchado esa risa antes. Estaba confundido.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó dejando al descubierto su rostro sonrojado y su mirada esquiva –Recordé un chiste que Naruto me contó- seguramente que se divertía mucho a su lado.

-Parece que fue muy divertido- contestó desganado. A ningún hombre le gusta la idea de que una mujer recordara a otro, era cuestión de orgullo masculino. Su alumna sólo se encogió de hombros y recuperó su semblante habitual, pero un brillo especial se había instalado en sus ojos. Continuó cambiado su vendaje en completo silencio.

-Ahora debo revisar su espalda- avisó una vez que terminó en su pecho. Le ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama y comenzó curarle también en pleno silencio. Debido a la falta de palabras, Kakashi sólo podía concentrarse en las manos que tocaban su espalda, casi parecían caricias, eran toques tan suaves que lo hacían estremecer involuntariamente. Las manos de su alumna parecían hechas para curar pues apenas recordó que lo sanaba en lugar de simplemente acariciarlo.

-¿También atendiste a Naruto?- preguntó curioso de saber si él había gozado de esos cuidados y no muy contento de que así fuera.

-No- eso casi lo hizo suspirar de alivio y lo sorprendió, ¿desde cuándo tan egoísta con su alumna? –Él no ocupaba de mí, se recuperó antes de siquiera pensar en cuidarlo- por primera vez vio un pequeña ventaja de estar convaleciente.

-Sakura- comenzó intentando no arrepentirse –Me gustaría que usaras los adornos que trajiste, la habitación parece muy vacía- involuntariamente apretó los puños, no le traían muy buenos recuerdos esa época, la soledad siempre estaba más presente en esas fechas, pero tenía que intentarlo y no estaba muy seguro del porqué. Sintió las manos de Sakura titubear ligeramente, estaba sorprendida.

-Los pondré cuando termine de curarlo- su voz sonaba dulce, aunque no la veía estaba seguro de que sus ojos brillaban de manera especial. Revisó el resto de sus heridas, incluida la de su brazo izquierdo, la cual estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior. Su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido, estaba un poco débil y las heridas de su pecho seguían abiertas, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que mejorara. Tiempo y descanso.

-Gracias, Sakura- habló una vez que terminó de curarlo y lo ayudó a recostarse. Su alumna le dirigió una mirada tranquila.

-No ha sido nada- aseguró ligeramente sonrojada. Se enfiló hacia la caja que había traído y comenzó a sacar los adornos navideños. Kakashi estaba acostado completamente, pero deseaba sentarse para observar como su alumna adornaba, así que intentó incorporarse -¿Qué trata de hacer, sensei?- la joven lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Intento sentarme- declaró inocentemente. La médico se acercó a él, lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama y acomodó un par de almohadas para su comodidad. –Eres una buena médico- Ella le sonrió un poco más tranquila pero evitando verlo a los ojos. Ni por su mente pasaba que la incomodidad de la joven era debido a que ahora él, sentado, mostraba su pecho desnudo, con algunas vendas, pero que no lo cubrían mucho.

Kakashi observó atentamente a su alumna que iba de un lado a otro, sacando y colocando los adornos por toda la habitación, eran más de lo que él pensaba que podría traer en una pequeña caja. Las decoraciones estaban por todos lados, desde puerta hasta la ventana, este último trajo grandes complicaciones a Kakashi, debido a que la joven estaba resuelta a colocarlo en el marco superior derecho, por lo que se puso de puntillas para colgar un listón, su falda subía peligrosamente y la ninja no parecía darse cuenta, mientras más decisión tenía en atorar ese dichoso listón más subía su falda y ahora también su blusa que dejaba al descubierto parte de su espalda. El ninja quería ver hacia otro lado, pero seguía allí, viéndola hipnotizado, observando su figura delicada de pies a cabeza y embobado con cada curva de su cuerpo. Por fin la chica logró enganchar el listón y se dio la vuelta, Kakashi tuvo que apartar la vista tan rápidamente que se lastimó el cuello pero fingió observar minuciosamente la decoración.

-¿Qué le parece?- preguntó terminando de acomodar su blusa con unos tirones para abajo.

-Luce verdaderamente navideño- declaró realmente admirando el resultado. Era una simple habitación de cuatro simples paredes pero ahora lucía adornos por doquier, luces, colgantes y listones que daban vida a ese pequeño cuarto. Su alumna se había esforzado. No se sentía tan mal, estar rodeado de tanta navidad no era tan malo como él había pensado, incluso podía sentir un poco de ese espíritu navideño del que todos hablaban, era imposible no contagiarse con tantos colores y luces.

-¿Realmente le gusta?- preguntó la médico con una sonrisa angelical mirando embelesada a su alrededor.

-Mucho- pero él no estaba mirando la habitación. –Te gusta la Navidad- observó consciente del brillo que lucían esos ojos jade.

-¡Me encanta!- anunció más emocionada de lo habitual, como una niña pequeña –Es la mejor época del año- la sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro, el ninja deseó tener aunque fuera un poco de ese entusiasmo -¿Verdad que es una estación maravillosa?- el ninja suspiró largamente y cuando iba a responder la puerta se abrió.

-Sakura-chan- había entrado Naruto en el momento menos oportuno -¿Cómo se siente, Kakashi-sensei?-

-Mejor- contestó de buena manera perdonando su interrupción –Tengo a la mejor médico- le dedicó una sonrisa a su alumna, que ella le correspondió.

-Es cierto, eres la mejor Sakura-chan- la ninja se sonrojó notablemente por los comentarios –Te ha quedado de maravilla- observó su compañero señalando las decoraciones. –Sakura-chan planeó esta sorpresa desde ayer, no dejaba de hablar sobre usted y…-

-¡Naruto!- lo regañó la ninja avergonzada de la ligereza con la que hablaba -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó evitando verlo a los ojos.

-Quería saber si vendrás a la fiesta- Naruto se giró hacia él –Espero que no le importe que Sakura-chan lo deje solo el resto de la tarde-

-Claro que no- no le quedaba más remedio que acceder, él no necesitaba más que una escaza vigilancia y la chica era libre.

-Aún no he dicho que iré- señaló la joven.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, será divertido y no puedes quedarte aquí sólo para cuidar a Kakashi-sensei, él ya está mucho mejor-

-Tiene razón, ya estoy mucho mejor. No tienes que gastar tu noche cuidando de mí- ella no tenía que sacrificar su tiempo libre, ya hacía bastante cuidando de él toda la tarde y seguramente quería tener tiempo para convivir con sus amigos y compañeros, con alguien más animado que él.

-Eso lo decidiré yo- declaró dando por terminada la conversación, sin duda que era bastante testaruda.

-Está bien, Sakura-chan. Te veré allá si decides ir- su compañero le sonrió y acarició su brazo suavemente –Recupérate pronto, Kakashi-sensei- se despidió Naruto y salió.

-Sakura…- intentaría convencerla.

-¿Aún le duele el cuello?- lo interrumpió ella con un tono dulce y una mirada aún más.

-Un poco- admitió un poco avergonzado y esperando que ella jamás supiera la razón de su pequeña lesión.

-Permítame- indicó ella. Sus suaves y cálidas manos llegaron hasta él y aplicaron la fuerza precisa, el dolor disminuyó y comenzó a disfrutar de ese contacto. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y supo que debía recobrar la compostura.

-Gracias- susurró ronco. Aclaró su garganta y sintió como su alumna alejaba sus tersas manos de su sensible piel. Su alumna se alejó de él y fue a sentarse en una silla que estaba al lado opuesto de su cama. Muy lejos para su gusto, así que palmeó su colchón a forma de invitación, no parecía ser demasiado por lo que la joven no dudó y se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a sus pies.

-Parece que se siente mejor- observó complacida la médico y frotó su pierna cariñosamente. Kakashi sabía que era un simple gesto de ánimo pero sintió su pulso elevarse y esa descarga de adrenalina, era peligroso porque sabía lo bien que se sentía romper los límites y disfrutar de lo prohibido. Y en esa Aldea no había mujer más prohibida que ella.

-Deberías ir a la fiesta con Naruto- tenía que alejarse de su alumna, poner un poco de espacio entre ambos por su propia tranquilidad y para evitar cualquier tentación que la soledad o su cuerpo pudieran implorar.

-Cada año voy, no será una tragedia si por una vez dejo de ir- se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Parece una fiesta divertida- quería oír algunos detallas, tenía cierta curiosidad sobre la forma en la que su alumna se podría divertir, era joven y seguramente que disfrutaba de la compañía, de las fiestas hasta altas horas de la noche, nada que a él pudiera tentarlo, en absoluto.

-Lo es- le aclaró enseguida con una sonrisa –Es un ambiente muy ameno y todos disfrutamos de la compañía. Siempre han sido chicos muy divertidos y parece que esa noche dejan escuchar sus mejores bromas, llenan de risas todo el lugar…- la voz de la joven sonaba tan dulce. Se veía hermosa, rodeada de todas la decoraciones navideñas que ella había colocado, mientras sus ojos brillaban y le dedicaba una sonrisa suave y tierna a él, la tarde cayendo pero ella adornada de esas luces que le daban más vida a sus palabras. Tenía una hermosura tierna y fresa, propia de la juventud.

-Realmente creo que deberías ir, yo estaré bien- no podía ser tan egoísta y para ser honestos no la necesitaba realmente. Sakura lo observó largamente, con sus ojos jade un poco inseguros pero sin perderle de vista. Kakashi dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que contenía, estaba recostado, con la espalda apoyada en algunas almohadas, pero aún ignorando el pinchazo de dolor que lo atravesó se acercó a su alumna, la cual se inclinó ligeramente hacia él.

-Estoy bastante segura de querer estar aquí- susurró ella inclinándose aún más. Estaban a unos pocos centímetros pero la puerta se abrió.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Ino que parecía no haber notado lo que estuvo cerca de pasar – ¡De ninguna forma faltarás a la fiesta!- declaró su amiga tomándola por la mano y arrastrándola afuera de la habitación.

-¡Ino!- gritó Sakura confundida y apenas reaccionando.

-Lo lamento Kakashi-sensei pero le robaré a su médico un par de horas- se disculpó aunque no parecía ni un poco arrepentida –Aún tiene que cambiarse pero le aseguro que queda mucho mejor de lo que se ve ahora- bromeó, y, sin esperar una respuesta salió llevando a rastras a su amiga, la cual apenas pudo dirigirle una rápida mirada.

La habitación se quedó inmediatamente en silencio absoluto, los adornos seguían allí, las luces seguían brillando, la Navidad estaba pero el espíritu que lo provocaba se había ido. De pronto recordó porqué le incomodaban tanto esas fechas, cuando todos tenían alguien con quien estar, besarse bajo el muérdago e intercambiar obsequios, era algo que envidiaba. No culpaba a nadie de su soledad, normalmente podía combatir esa amarga nostalgia que rondaba esas fechas, pero este año, cuando estaba más que acostumbrado y decidido a estar solo, su pequeña alumna se había presentado e irrumpido en su ordinaria rutina con su entusiasmo por esa época, había accedido a esas decoraciones por ella, pero ella ya no estaba. La Navidad era más que obsequios y adornos, era la compañía, siempre se trataba de eso. Se fijó en el pequeño calendario que colgaba en la pared frente a él, era veintitrés de diciembre. Sonrió amarga y resignadamente.

Eran las once de la noche, por más que había tratado no pudo conciliar el sueño. El tormento de pasar otra Navidad solo le arrebataba el sueño, su cuerpo dolía y ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie para poder apagar esas molestas luces, resignado, tomó su acostumbrado libro y comenzó a leerlo de mala gana. Llevaba casi media hora de lectura sin interrupciones cuando escuchó que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

-Fuera, estoy bien- espetó fastidiado y sin ánimos de hablar con nadie.

-No lo parece- Sakura había entrado y lo observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Kakashi se quedó mudo, primero porque la última persona que esperaba ver era a su alumna, y segundo, porque ella lucía hermosa, vestía un ajustado vestido negro, bastante corto, que delineaba sensualmente su figura, tenía el cabello sujeto dejado al descubierto su fino cuello y como toque final portaba un gorro de Santa, ese toque la hacía lucir adorable. El ninja aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

-Lo lamento Sakura, no esperaba visitas y pensé que sería alguna enfermera- se disculpó totalmente hipnotizado con la mujer que tenía enfrente –Te ves realmente hermosa- ese cumplido fue totalmente involuntario, fue como pensar en voz alta. La ninja le ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

-Lo perdono- declaró viendo al suelo nerviosa.

-Ven, siéntate- le pidió palmeando la cama. Sakura obedeció y se sentó a su lado aunque con un poco de timidez. -¿Qué haces aquí?, debería estar divirtiéndote en la fiesta- pero se alegraba de que estuviera allí, ahora parecía que el espíritu navideño volvía a sentirse.

-Ya me divertí lo suficiente, además quería estar aquí- la joven le dedicaba miradas furtivas a su sensei pero que no duraban más de un par de segundos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él fascinado con lo que veía, su alumna sonrojada, mordiendo su labio inferior, enredando sus dedos nerviosa y el escote de su vestido revelando la respiración un poco agitada de la joven. Esa era una buena respuesta, su nerviosismo, su expectación porque él se sentía de la misma forma.

-No lo sé…-

-Sí lo sabes- la tomó de la mano y se inclinó hacia ella que no estaba muy lejos. La joven no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar, permitió que él colocara una mano en su nuca y la atrajera hacia él.

-Ya casi es Navidad- recordó ella contra su máscara, su suave aliento chocaba contra esa inoportuna tela. El ninja bajó su máscara sin siquiera pensarlo y se apresuró a encontrar los labios de su alumna, estaban un poco húmedos y tibios. No era un beso tímido, era seguro y hasta pasional, sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, en explorar al otro y disfrutar del contacto que con el paso de los segundos se volvió más profundo. Kakashi no se contuvo ni un poco, tenía que saciar sus ganas de ella. Su mano se aferró más fuerte a su cabello, el gorro que portaba la joven cayó pero la atrajo más hacia él, la mano libre llegó a la cintura de ella y la recorrió, su figura era perfecta y despertaban sus sentidos placenteramente. La única razón por la que tuvo que separarse fue por falta de aire, intentó recuperar el aliento y observó que su alumna aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios ligeramente rojos y húmedos por el beso, se veía jodidamente sensual. Acarició esos apetitosos labios con su dedo pulgar y la joven lo observó fijamente, con su mirada ansiosa y traviesa; Kakashi la atrajo de nuevo a sus labios y de nuevo fue un beso firme y seguro, el ninja la invitó a recostarse sobre él, ansiaba sentir su pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-Podría lastimarte- le advirtió Sakura entre besos no muy convencida.

-Lo que menos siento ahora mismo es dolor- la ninja dejó escapar un suspiro contra sus labios que le provocó un satisfactorio escalofrío. La atrajo de nuevo hacia él, hasta colocarla sobre su herido pecho, las piernas de la joven quedaron a la altura de su cadera, era demasiado tentador y peligroso. Ese beso parecía no extinguirse nunca, las pequeñas y suaves manos de ella acariciaban su rostro con una ternura que lo hizo recordar la realidad. En contra de sus deseos y los de la joven, bajó el ritmo acelerado de ese beso, lo hizo más suave y delicado para ella, acarició su espalda lentamente, disfrutando antes de terminarlo, tenía que hacerlo ahora que tenía un poco de control sobre sí mismo, si seguían con ese ritmo no podría detenerse. Kakashi observó a su alumna, tenía los ojos abiertos y le dedicaba una mirada que jamás había visto, era amor, era cariño lo que reflejaban esos ojos, no importaba si era un simple cariño de alumna a sensei, lo único que tenía presente era que era capaz de inspirar amor.

\- Sakura…- susurró contra sus labios agradecido de que ella estuviera ahí, en sus brazos, apartando un poco de soledad en la época dónde más fuertemente lo azotaba. –No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres, yo estaré bien…- no quería compañía lastimera, no podría soportarlo.

-Estoy exactamente donde quería estar- aseguró la joven dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Era todo lo que necesitaba sentir. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró rodeado de cuanta Navidad creyó nunca poder soportar, pero allí y por primera vez entendió porque amaban esa época. Esa estación traía a las personas correctas.

-Feliz Navidad- le deseó a su alumna con un una sonrisa en los labios.

FIN


End file.
